I'm Here B'cuz U
by guyuchan
Summary: Untuk apa sebenarnya Daehyun diciptakan, apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupnya? kenapa tuhan menciptakannya bila tak ada hal berguna yang dikerjakannya. Disaat seperti inilah daehyun mengenal baekhyun. lalu apa yang akan terjadi? bisakah baekhyun menjadi alasan untuk seorang Jung DaeHyun hidup? DaeBaek Couple, The Hyun Couple,


oke ini ff buatan adik saya tercinta -"

dia buat ff ini buat seseorang yang dia sayangi di anniversary nya yang ke sekian, ntahlah kayanya dia pengen nunjukan rasa sayangnya lewat ff ini

Dae x baek

Author : Seseorang yang hidup yang tidak ingin di sebutkan namanya

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun

Byun Baek Hyun

Gw yang punya akun ffn ini hanya berlaku sebagai editor ya, sayang kalo ff ini ilang kalo mereka udah bosen bermain jadi dengan nekat aku publish lewat ffn, maaf buat adik kooh adik ipar kooh, gw juga ga pandai bercuap cuap tapi author dan editor bakal seneng kalo kalian mau review xp

Happy Reading

****IHBU*****

Jung daehyun adalah seorang laki-laki biasa yang lahir dari keluarga biasa dan hidup dengan biasa saja. Intinya dia hidup seperti manusia lain, bangun, makan, buang air, pergi ke sekolah, makan lagi, tidur, makan, Main, tidur dan bangun untuk keesokan hari dan menjalankan kehidupan yang selalu seperti itu.

Apa seorang jung daehyun mempunyai teman? Dia punya, daehyun orang yang suple, dia mudah bergaul dengan teman temannya, tapi tak ada hal yang spesial, hanya mengobrol di sekolah dan tak berhubungan lagi diluar itu

See

Semua yang dia lakukan biasa saja. dia bahkan merenung untuk apa sebenarnya dia hidup, untuk apa sebenarnya dia lahirkan, dan apa tujuan hidupnya,

Ternyata hidup dengan cara ini memuakan, bersandiwara dengan perannya sebagai anak baik, yang ramah sungguh sangat memuakan, hanya satu alasan kenapa daehyun berlaku seperti itu, dia hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan mahluk apapun berbentuk apapun.

Its simple, dia bukan power ranger jadi dia tidak mau berurusan dengan monster, dia juga bukan manusia yang mendapat kekuatan kosmik luar angkasa atau manusia super, dan satu lagi dia bukan manusia harimau atau pun srigala walaupun dia akui kalau dia tamvan.

Tapi ternyata menjadi ramah tidak selamanya menyenangkan, suatu sore ketika dia sedang terbaring di lapangan sekolah seseorang memanggilnya

"jung daehyun"

daehyun berbalik dan dilihatnya yongguk hyung senior yang lebih tua 2 angkatan dihadapannya

"ikut aku,"

yah karna daehyun merasa tidak ada yang salah maka dia mengikutinya

namun pikirannya salah sebuah pukulan kasar diterimanya

"apa hubungan mu dengan youngjae?"

"hah?"

dia hanya menyipitkan matanya tak mengerti

"tak usah pura pura polos kau brengsek,"

dan serangan bertubi tubi didapatkannya

ternyata menjadi orang baik tak selamanya diperlakukan baik, sebuah pelajaran baru untuk seorang jung daehyun

"jangan pernah mndekatinya atau kau mati ditanganku bangsat"

tambahnya dengan mendendang kuat perut daehyun

Daehyun hanya diam merebahkan badannya di lapangan, dan menahan sakit tubuhnya.

Ketika dia merasa tak sakit dia berdiri, melihat sekeliling dan melihat sosok lain, dengan rambut coklat dan mendengarkan headsetnya menikmati kesendirian

Daehyun mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya

"Hai"

sapa daehyun

Orang yang disapa hanya melihatnya tanpa berniat membalas

"Aku daehyun dan kau?"

"Baekhyun"

suara indah keluar dari mulut seksinya, tak lupa tatapan dingin yang dia berikan

Dingin sekali dia, dia seperti manusia salju yang keluar dari freezer di kutub utara

Apapun yang dipikirkan seorang jung daehyun itu pasti kegilaannya, sepertinya kepala dia terbentur truk gandeng kecepatan tinggi sehingga mengucapkan

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Apa yang kalian pikir -  
>Ya orang mana yang akan nerima orang yang baru dia kenal<p>

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dingin dan menjawab,

"baiklah"

Satu kesimpulan, sepertinya mereka sama sama gila

Yah tak salah juga kan?  
>Setidaknya tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggunya dan dia aman dari yongguk atau gadis gadis yang menggodanya<p>

Tapi tak lama setelah itu daehyun meninggalkan baekhyun, selama sebulan, bodoh kau jung daehyun untuk apa kau mengajaknya pacaran kalau pada akhirnya kau tinggalkan, itulah rutuknya

Daehyun kembali, diotak nya tertanam pikiran tentang baekhyun, apa dia kesepian? Apa dia menunggunya? Atau meninggalkannya?

Dia masih ingat alasan awal dia menjadikan baekhyun pacar, tapi dia tak mau membohongi dirinya bahwa ada getaran lain ketika dia menatap mata baekhyun, ada kerenyed kerenyed lain dalam hati daehyun ketika mereka bersentuhan

Sekarang disinilah mereka, ditaman tempat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya,

"Kenapa kau menungguku" , tanya daehyun

"Entah"

"Kenapa kau menerimaku pada waktu itu?"

"Hanya bosan"

Yah itulah baekhyun, si monster ice kutub utara -  
>Tapi entah terbiasa ataupun menikmati, daehyun menikmati hari harinya bersama dengan seorang baekhyun<p>

Hingga dia menemukan titik balik, dalam hidupnya, sebuah alasan yang selama ini dia cari

Malam itu, daehyun, dia hanya bosan dan berniat berjalan disekitar kosan nya. Saat dia menangkap bayangan yang sangat dia kenali, sosok kecil yang bergetar

Baekhyun 'pikirnya'

Dia mendekati sosok itu, benar saja dia baekhyun, keadaannya kacau, sangat kacau,

"baek"

Dengan nafas tersengal daehyun memanggil malaikatnya itu

Baekhyun mendongkak, dan daehyun dapat melihat lebam disekitar muka, dan ketakutan dalam matanya

Daehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya

"Baek, kau tak apa apa?"

Grep

Dan baekhyun yang memeluknya

Ini kah yang kau butuhkan baek? Pelukan? Tanya daehyun dalam hatinya

Peluk aku, tapi jangan menangis, hatiku ikut hancur melihat kau menangis seperti ini kata daehyun masih dalam batinnya

Mereka hanya berpelukan dalam diam, hingga baekhyun terlelap dalam peluknya

Daehyun menatap wajah malaikat nya ketika tidur dan bicara dengan dirinya sendiri

"Monster macam apa yang membuat mu seperti ini, mahluk seperti apa yang membuat malaikat ku menangis, apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat kau seperti ini, katakanlah, karna aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu, karna aku adalah satu satunya orang yang akan selalu berada dipihakmu"

sekarang dia bukan daehyun yang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan apapun, daehyun akan menjadi power ranger ketika ada monster yang menyentuh baekhyunnya, sekarang dia pria super dengan kekuatan kosmik jika ada orang jahat yang menyentuh baekhyunnya, yah sekarang daehyun mempunyai kekuatan, dan kekuatan itu adalah

baekhyun

Daehyun tetap menatapnya, sekarang dia tau alasan dia hidup yaitu melindunginya, sekarang dia tau alasan dia dilahirkan adalah untuk menemaninya, untuk berpetualang bersama dia.

Daehyun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu, mencium kening baekhyun, dan mengucapkan sebuah doa seakan mengusir semua setan yang akan mengganggu malaikatnya, memeluknya, dan ikut tenggelam dalam mimpi

Keesokan paginya, tak ada yang berubah dari seorang baekhyun, masih sama, seorang monster ice kutub utara,

Daehyun mengerti mungkin dia ingin melupakan kejadian tadi malam, tapi tidak buat daehyun

"Baby"

Lirihnya memecah keheningan

"Ia dae?"

"Are u alright?"

Hening,

"Dae, nasi mu habis aku tambah ya?"

Baekhyun mencoba merubah pembicaraan

"Baek"

Panggilnya

Bungkam, baekhyun hanya diam, begitupun ketika tangan daehyun mulai menggenggam erat tangannya

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus daehyun tau, maka itu baekhyun hanya diam, bungkam, tertunduk dan menahan air matanya

Daehyun melihatnya, dia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjongkok dihadapan baekhyun, dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan nya

"Tatap aku byun"

Baekhyun melihatnya, menatap ke arah sorotan tajam daehyun

"Apa yang kau lihat dari mata ini?"

Baekhyun diam

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan didalamnya?"

Baekhyun tetap diam

"Aku tak pernah akan mencampuri urusan mu, kau laki-laki kan? Aku yakin kau kuat, tapi ijinkanlah aku untuk menjadi sandaran mu, jadikan aku orang yang memelukmu ketika kau membutuhkan nya, percayalah pada aku baek,"

Daehyun menatap semakin dalam kearah manik baekhyun, menenggelamkan nya kesebuah lautan yang dia yakin sangat indah

"Aku mencintaimu baek, maukah kau tetap bersamaku disini"

Lirihnya dan mulai memeluk tubuh kecil itu, daehyun tak butuh jawaban sebenarnya, baginya hanya ada baekhyun yang menemaninya itu cukup, hanya ada baekhyun disini telah membuat harinya menjadi luar biasa

"Na-do"

Lirih baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan daehyun

Daehyun tersenyum menarik wajah baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan dua bibir menjadi satu, manis karna mereka melakukan sesuatu dengan tulus dan penuh cinta

I love you baek  
>Terimakasih telah menerimaku, seorang jung daehyun yang biasa-biasa saja<br>Terimakasih telah membuat hidupku berwarna  
>Terimakasih sudah menungguku<br>Terimakasih kau telah mengajarkanku hidup, cinta, dan mengajarkan sebuah arti kehidupan  
>Terimakasih kau sudah mengijinkanku mencintaimu, menjadikanmu alasan untuk tetap berada di dunia<p>

tetaplah berada disini  
>Tetaplah bersama dengan jung daehyun<br>tetaplah menjadi alasan daehyun hidup,

"Aku mencintaimu byunbaek  
>Dan kurasa aku akan lebih dan lebih lagi mencintaimu"<p> 


End file.
